<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cut to the chase by Crollalanza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377837">cut to the chase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza'>Crollalanza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beginnings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I mean is, may I practise with you first? Hone whatever setting skills I have, before I unleash myself on the guys?” Konoha asked.<br/>“Um… sure.” Akaashi blinked and slowed his pace. “But don’t you want a wing spiker to hit them?”<br/>“We-ell,” Konoha said, “I was thinking that it wouldn’t be that … uh … detrimental to you either, if you got to spike a few, so … um … we could swap.”’<br/>“Swap?” He didn’t sound confused or affronted. And after a moment’s thought, Akaashi nodded. “I have a free before lunch, if that’s any use.”<br/>“And so do I!” Konoha smiled away the lie. “See you then.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cut to the chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been written for Day 2 of Setter/Spiker week (I'm a bit behind) The prompt is 'swap'. </p><p>very slight sexual content at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were not just Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>Despite what the crowd and commentators said, Fukurodani were a team. A team overshadowed often by their Ace, but a team which came to the fore when he imploded.</p><p>And as a player on that team, Konoha Akinori strived to be better. It wasn’t entirely out of self-interest. Sure he wanted a share of that glory. Be a part of history. But the better part of him wanted to improve for the team. For Fukurodani, and—dammit all—for Bokuto Koutarou who was definitely going places.</p><p>But where to start?</p><p>His eyes flicked across the changing room as they redressed after morning practice. He’d already arranged extra serve practise against Komi at the weekend, Washio was up for block practise in the park, and he could always count on Sarukui. (It wasn’t as if he were deliberately leaving out their Ace, but Bokuto’s practises always focused on Bokuto—not his fault, it was the nature of the guy—and Konoha needed extra time for him.)</p><p>He huffed out a breath, and at that moment, he caught Akaashi watching him.</p><p>“Hey.” He flipped his hand up in acknowledgment, just as Akaashi looked away, returning to tying up his laces.</p><p><em>Oh… have I offended him?</em>  He looked at his own shoes. His not very well polished, ‘scuffed because he liked playing football with stones on his walk to school’ shoes. The opposite of Akaashi’s ‘shined to the nth so you can see your reflection in them’ footwear.</p><p><em>That’s dedication, for you</em>, he thought watching from the cover of his fringe as Akaashi’s long fingers nimbly tied his laces into perfect bows.</p><p>Bokuto was still goofing around with Komi by the lockers when he left. He had a free first period, and his form tutor was lenient about registration, knowing he had practice, but seeing Akaashi make a move to the door, he hotfooted it and joined him.</p><p>“Uh… Akaashi-kun?”</p><p>“Konoha-san,” Akaashi muttered, and held open the door. “Do you want to go past?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that.” He chewed his upper lip. “D’you have a minute?”</p><p>“I need to get to class,” he began, and then faltered in the presence of a senpai. “But of course if it really is only a minute.”</p><p>“Sure. We can walk and talk,” Konoha replied, smiled again, and readjusted his bag across his shoulder. “I’ll keep it short.”</p><p>“I appreciate it.”</p><p>Wow, he meant it. His stride had increased to definite fast walking pace.</p><p>“You’re late?”</p><p>“Iriwaka-sensei needs to see me.”</p><p>“Oh… OH!  In that case, I’ll cut to the quick.” He frowned. “What does that mean?”</p><p>Akaashi blinked. “That you’ll wound me emotionally. Please don’t.”</p><p>“Whaaat? That’s not what I mean. Uh … cut to the chase, that’s it!”</p><p>“That means you’ll talk fast and get to the point,” Akaashi replied.</p><p>“Yeah, I know <em>that</em>. What is the quick? And why do we cut to it?”</p><p>“It’s part of the nail bed.”</p><p>“Oh, really.” He examined his nails. “Well, go figure.”</p><p>“Konoha-san, I really am in a hurry.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Sorry, got distracted. Um, no preliminaries, and no flattery, even though you are amazing, and all that, so please take that as read.”</p><p>Akaashi’s lips twitched. “I will.”</p><p>“I want to improve my setting.”</p><p>“And you want me to talk to Bokuto about extra sessions?”</p><p>“Huh… oh, no. I can do that myself. I <em>will</em> do that my—” Akaashi barely stifled a groan. “Sorry! What I mean is, may I practise with you first? Hone whatever setting skills I have, before I unleash myself on the guys.”</p><p>“Um… sure.” Akaashi  slowed his pace. “But don’t you want a wing spiker to hit them?”</p><p>“We-ell,” Konoha said, “I was thinking that it wouldn’t be that … uh … detrimental to you either, if you got to spike a few, so … um … we could swap.”’</p><p>“Swap?” He didn’t sound confused or affronted. And after a moment’s thought, Akaashi nodded. “I have a free before lunch, if that’s any use.”</p><p>“And so do I!” Konoha smiled away the lie. “See you then.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned up shortly after he did. The main gyms were busy, but there was a small area with a practise net free.</p><p>“I’m not exactly sure what you want from me, Konoha-san,” Akaashi began respectfully. “The best practise for a Setter is tossing to an actual spiker. And I’m sure Bokuto-san would have been happy to help.”</p><p>“Mmm, yeah, I get that, but tossing for Bokuto doesn’t help that much.”</p><p>His face said ‘hmm?’ even if he didn’t say a word.</p><p>“On form, Bokuto’s so good, he can hit anything. In dejected mode, he’ll sabotage himself.” He grimaced. “I don’t have your skill to get him outta that.”</p><p>“Only the skill to clear up after him.”</p><p>“Ha … yeah, we’re good at wiping his ass.” He paused and picked up a ball, bouncing it three times. “Anyway, I’m not expecting to get to your level, Akaashi-kun—”</p><p>“Your level is already good,” Akaashi put in.</p><p>“Why thank you, but what I meant was I need to be better all round, so I can get us out of a pinch if you’re not there.”</p><p>“Not there?” Akaashi stared at him, mouth a grim line. “I do not intend to be ill.”</p><p>“Just in case.”</p><p>“In case of what?” He sounded waspish and looked so offended at the possibility he could be incapacitated that Konoha had to smother a snigger.</p><p>“You having an attack of rubbish,” he teased. “Or possibly injured.”</p><p>“They’ll bring Anahori on,” Akaashi replied, deadpan to the last. “They’re unlikely to let you play Setter.”</p><p>Exasperated, Konoha snapped. “Out of play’s what I mean! Plenty of teams target the Setter. It wasn’t an insult!”</p><p>And then, miracle of miracles, Akaashi Keiji laughed. It was more of a light chuckle than a full-fledged guffaw from the belly, but it was more than a snort, which was the most humour Konoha had heard from the guy in a year and a half of knowing him.</p><p>“I knew what you meant.” He gave a small smile. “So you want some tricks, do you?”</p><p>“That little trick of Kozume’s is effective.”</p><p>“When he glances? Mmm, it’s the sort of trick which works because his movements are so minimal. I’m not sure it’ll be of use to you.”</p><p>“And dump shots. Yours looks sooooo cool.”</p><p>“Again, not of much use. Dump shots are a surprise from the regular setter, not the one…” He trailed off. “You don’t want to learn dump shots.”</p><p>“Not really. It was a compliment that’s all. I need … practise. I need to feel confident enough that if you’re out of play for any reason, then Bokuto, Saru and the rest of them can easily score off my set.”</p><p>“They’re good. They don’t need coddling.”</p><p>“But I’d like to not make it harder than it already is,” Konoha replied. “So, where do we start?”</p><p>“Positioning. You’re already comfortable with the ball, but setting it from anywhere on the court is harder. And not being in a typical setter position on court …”</p><p>“I gotcha! I need to be able to set from anywhere.”</p><p>“Yes. Get on your back!”</p><p>“Huh? Are you propositioning me?”</p><p>He sighed and rolled his eyes, not the least embarrassed. “On your back, Konoha-san. I always start my sessions throwing the ball up in the air to get my rhythm going.”</p><p>“That’s not setting.”</p><p>“No, it’s positioning, and aim. To make it easier on yourself, you’ll need to throw straight up, but if you set skew-whiff, then you’ll need to stretch to reach it. Both are good practise.”</p><p> </p><p>They had a good forty minutes practise, Konoha managing some sets from cross court, several times at the end forcing Akaashi to run and stretch before he slammed down the spike.</p><p>“Wow, you really can do everything,” Konoha laughed feebly from his position on the ground.</p><p>“My serve isn’t great and I need to up my power,” Akaashi panted, hands on thighs as he bent over to catch his breath.</p><p>“Bokuto’s not dragged you into running with him?”</p><p>“I slow him down.” He straightened up. “Was that helpful, Konoha-san? You seemed to settle in easily.”</p><p>“Yeah, great thanks.” Konoha rolled over so he could sit on the floor. It felt good, this unofficial training session, with no Komi cracking jokes in an endless narration and no Bokuto dominating (however unintentional) the event. Clearing his throat, he squinted up at Akaashi. “Can we do this again? Just us two before I unleash myself on the team.”</p><p>Akaashi shrugged, not even stopping to consider. “Sure. No problem. We could make this a regular session as we’re both free.”</p><p>“Uh… we-ell, I’m not exactly free. Not that I bunked off, but I had permission to skip Lit so I could help Shirofuku with our festival stand. I got out of that by promising her three onigiri.”</p><p>“Can’t have you skipping on a regular basis,” Akaashi replied, sounding stern, and leant over offering his hand.</p><p>Sighing Konoha, accepted the help.  “I wouldn’t mind. It’s my least favourite subject. Wish I could forget about it, but I need a reasonable mark for college.”</p><p>“You’re more of a science geek, is that right?”</p><p>“Hey, less of the geek!” he replied with faux outrage. “Yeah, that’s right. But my Japanese Literature score plummets faster than mercury in a thermometer in the cold.”</p><p>“Uh… I could … um … if it’s not an insult or condescending or …um…”</p><p>“Cut to the chase, Akaashi-kun, you’re starting to sound like me.”</p><p>They both laughed at that, then Akaashi took a small breath, and continued. “Literature is my best subject. My passion, outside of volleyball, if you like. I know I’m only a second year but … uh…”</p><p>“If that’s an offer of help, then I’ll bite your hand off accepting it!” he replied. “Although that’ll impede your Setter ability and I’m not good enough to replace you.”</p><p>“I shall keep my hands firmly away from your teeth, Konoha-san,” Akaashi said solemnly. “So, we should work out when we’re free for both practise and studying, yes?”</p><p>“Sounds like a coffee date to me,” Konoha replied. “Aaaand we’ve swapped again.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“I’ve become the kouhai, Akaashi-san.” Konoha gave a sweeping bow. “Senpai, notice me!”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Akaashi had got the joke and smiled, was, Konoha guessed, where it had begun. Certainly it was the first time he remembered his heart doing a strange flip in his chest before bouncing round his rib cage. For Keiji, a little unsure of himself and still somewhat dazzled by their Ace, it had taken a while longer. But the years they’d danced around each other had started in that gym and at that unofficial practise, culminating in their present.</p><p>He was recalling that moment in the early hours when he felt fingertips across his chest, drowsily opened his eyes, met green ones glinting at him, and gave a lazy grin.</p><p>“Morning, beautiful. You’re awake early. After anything special?”</p><p>“Mmm,” Keiji whispered, and nudged him. “On your front, Akinori.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You, on your front,” he repeated and nuzzled his ear as his hand trailed to his waist. “I want to swap.”</p><p>“Cut to the chase, why don’t you?” Konoha replied, but rolled onto his chest all the same, smiling into his pillow.</p><p>“I always do.” He kissed his shoulder, petalling down to his spine. "And you love it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>